Betrayal, a curse and a lot of love
by Pokeaddict1995
Summary: After being framed on a stealth attack on the Elite Four and Champion of Sinnoh, Ash had to run from the police and his current friends. Feeling betrayed Ash wants to get out of there. That help come from none other then the legends them selfes since Ash has helped them numerous time and save the world with it. So he gets a fair chance to find love and a fresh shot at the league
1. Chapter 1: Trouble at the Sinnoh league

Betrayal, a curse and a lot of love

 **Bold means that a Pokémon is speaking in human language out loud**

 _Cursive means that it is a person's thought_

Between () means translation from Pokémon language to human language so you know what the Pokémon is saying.

*action* anything between these signs means the character is for example laughing, eating, etc.

" well this means a character is talking obviously"

And I do not own Pokémon. The only things I do claim are this story and a fictional Pokémon I created. Don't worry this one isn't overpowered and is only a support character to help Ash achieve becoming Pokémon master and find true love.

Well I'm going to rate this M for multiple reasons. Language, violence and slight sexual thoughts will be the main reasons. So if you can't handle this then please don't read any further. And to understand this story you better will need some Pokémon knowledge from the Sinnoh region to the XY and Z series.

Anyhow on with the story.

Ow and the ages are also a bit altered here

Ash: 16  
Brock: 20  
May: 14  
Dawn: 13  
Max: 9  
Bonnie: 9  
Serena: 16  
Clemot: 16  
Misty: 16  
Paul:14  
Cilan: 17  
Iris: 16

This is an amourshipping remember that.

A/N means author's note if you will be wondering.

 **Chapter 1: Trouble at the Sinnoh league.**

We find our heroes in the Sinnoh region where Ash has recently beaten Volkner. So we find the group in the Sinnoh Pokémon league, where Ash is currently competing in and has just beaten Paul in a tough match in the finals. This means that Ash finally gets the opportunity to face off against the Elite Four and if he beats them go against the Champion Cynthia.

"That was a great match Ash", said Brock.  
"Yeah Ash that was an awesome match", said Dawn.  
"Thanks guys but I didn't do this alone remember. My Pokémon did most of it, I only gave them instructions", said Ash.  
"Hey Paul that was a great battle"  
*sighs* "Yes Ash it was a great battle, I now see that my way of training doesn't get me where I wanted to get. It seems that your way is the way to get a chance in achieving your dreams, so congrats Ash you did prove me wrong", said Paul.

"If you would excuse me I need to get my Pokémon to the Pokémon centre, they deserve some rest for getting me this far. I suggest you do so as well Ash, because you will have the chance of facing the Elite Four and if you beat them. You can challenge Cynthia for the title of Champion".

"Yeah my Pokémon do need the rest if we want to make a good chance against the Elite Four and maybe take down Cynthia and claim the title of Champion at last" said Ash.

*grumble* "And get something to eat, that battle whore me out as well and I'm hungry", said Ash a bit embarrassed.

"Well I could use a bite as well, I'm also hungry from just watching the match" said May.

"Why aren't we surprised at that May", said Max rolling his eyes.

"You and Ash really love food don't you", said Dawn.

"Hey, that is not nice Max and Dawn there is nothing wrong with liking food, right Ash?" asked May.

"Yup there is nothing wrong with food that is for certain", replied Ash.

"When it comes to food you two practically almost always agree with each other, but let's get to the Pokémon centre and get the Pokémon healed and get something to eat. Ash is going to need all the rest and energy he can get to face the Elite Four", laughs Brock.

The group consisting of Ash, Dawn, May, Max, Brock and Paul head towards the Pokémon centre where they meet Nando and Barry and Conway (AKA mister creepy) who congratulate Ash for winning and telling Paul he did great as well. After getting his Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, Ash and Pikachu go outside for some training practice, while the rest of the group relax in the Pokémon centre and chat with each other.

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu are training along Ash's Sinnoh Pokémon, at a path near the league the Elite Four and Cynthia were talking amongst each other for their coming battles with Ash. But a certain group wants to get revenge for what happened at Mount Coronet. Team galactic wants to ruin Ash's day by setting up a scheme. They got themselves a Pikachu and managed to get a copy of Ash's clothes and attack the Elite Four and Cynthia with a bit of help of some Magneton's enhancing Pikachu's thunderbolt. Cynthia and the Elite Four only managed to see the enhanced thunderbolt coming their way but couldn't jump out of harm's way knocking them out. A few people saw the shadow of the "Fake" Ash and called officer Jenny. Unfortunately for the real Ash who was training with his Pokémon alone at the other side of the league things were getting really bad.  
Once Cynthia regain conscious she told officer Jenny that see only saw a shadow of a Pikachu and something that resembled like the clothing Ash wears. But could hardly believe Ash would do something like that but hearing that officer Jenny got reports of interrogating witnesses that the attacker looked like Ash and getting the same answer from Cynthia, Jenny took no chance at the evidence they gathered and was on her way with several other policemen to arrest Ash. When the police arrived at the Pokémon centre they questioned the group Ash travelled with and told them what happened.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin

Arceus was watching what happened in the world and seeing that his Chosen One was being about to be framed and about to be arrested for something he didn't do. Arceus wasted no time and called upon Rayquaza to go to Sinnoh and get Ash out of there. Also Girathina was being warned and send to help Ash out of trouble.

Somewhere in the high atmosphere Charieus (my fictional Legend) was on its way to meet Rayquaza when he did find rayquaza he felt chaos in Sinnoh where Ash was.

 **("Rayquaza what is the matter?)"** asked Charieus.

 **("The Chosen One is in danger, Arceus wants me to go and help him out together with Giranthina")** replied Rayquaza shocked at the message.

 **("I see so that is why I feel a chaotic disturbance in Sinnoh, we better get going then if Arceus wants to send 2 legendary Pokémon to help a human out than it must be very serious. Ash still has things to do in this world we cannot let something happen to him")** said Charieus.

Back at the Pokémon Centre

"I can't believe Ash would do something like that" said a very shocked May

"Me neither, I thought Ash was too kind and honest to do something like this" said an evenly shocked Dawn.

Brock, Nando, Conway and Barry were speechless doe the shocking news from the police. At that exact moment Ash entered the Pokémon centre but when he saw all the police he started to get worried what might have happened. Unfortunate for him it was a plot to get Ash locked up, so that the remaining team galactic could regain control over space and time for their own purposes.

"Hey what is going on here?" asked a curious Ash.

Hearing his voice the group and officer Jenny looked at Ash.

"Ash Ketchum you are under arrest for attacking the Elite Four and the Champion directly and seriously hurting them" stated Jenny.

"WHAT, I haven't seen Cynthia or anyone from the Elite Four since I left the stadium after my battle with Paul" said Ash shocked.

Dawn walks up to him with tears in her eyes. And slaps him very hard in his face.  
Ash bewildered by Dawn's action couldn't understand why she did that and voiced out his wondering.

"Aww, Dawn why did you do that, I didn't do anything why don't you believe me?", asked Ash while rubbing his cheek where Dawn just slapped him.

"Ash…, Officer Jenny has enough evidence that you did it, numerous witnesses have confirmed this so stop LYING!" yelled a frustrated Dawn.

"Pika Pi" (we didn't do anything) said Pikachu.

" _**Chosen One you are being framed and your friends won't believe anything you say. Unfortunately I can't have you arrested while the world is still in danger. You still have things to do. I'm sending you help to get you out of there, I don't know who is responsible for doing to you but know that your friends have turned their backs on you. Especially your best friend who you really like but don't dare to admit it to yourself. Just get out of there and run to the lake where you were training, your backup will be waiting there. Now GO!"**_ said Arceus trough aura.

Ash's eyes widen at realising that Arceus just spoke to him through aura and the fact what Arceus just told him and having a feeling Arceus was right about the situation and the betrayal he voiced out: "No I didn't attack Cynthia and like HELL I'm going to jail!" yelled Ash. "And how DARE you doubt me, I thought you were my friends how can you just turn you backs on ME!" yelled Ash with tears in his eyes.

Just then Ash turned to the exit and started running out of the Pokémon centre. "Stop Ash or we will use force" yelled officer Jenny. All the policemen on the scene started running after Ash while some called out their Pokémon. Ash ordered Pikachu to intercept the incoming attacks while they kept running towards the lake near the league. Pikachu at first found it strange why they kept running from his former friends and what happened but had a feeling someone told him to run. When they arrived at the lake Ash stood near the edge of the lake and was surrounded by a big police force and his 'former' friends. Feeling betrayed Pikachu and Ash braced themselves. Paul had heard the rumours and also arrived at the lake having his own theories about this whole situation. May called out Blaziken, Dawn called out Pimplup, Brock his Crogunk, Barry his Empoleon, Conway his Dusknoir. Paul eyes widen that the group that was supposed to be Ash's friends now stood against him.

"Okay Ash the chase is over, surrender or we will use force to arrest you" officer Jenny sternly announced.

"Ash just do as Jenny said otherwise we will have to hurt you" said a sobbing Dawn.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN" yelled a very frustrated Ash.

"PIKA PIKACHU" (LIKE HELL WE WILL) yelled Pikachu.

Just when the group announced their attacks and their Pokémon hesitated at first but where about to attack they stopped because a sudden energy stopped them. Water in the lake started to turn in a whirlpool when suddenly Girathina appeared.

The police, Paul and co were surprised that a legend appeared at this moment but they were even more shocked when they heard 2 other roars coming from the sky. When they looked up saw 2 more dragons were hovering above Ash's head. Although only 3 were recognizing the dark black dragon in the middle. Rayquaza descended near Ash and urged him to climb on while Girathina and Charieus were guarding them. Not wanting to let Ash escape the police called out there attacks but the attacks were blocked by 2 dark pulses fired by Girathina and Charieus. Landing in front of Ash and Rayquaza, they gave a warning growl at them looking very angry at the police and the rest of the group, who were starting to get really scared because they had made 2 very strong and scary looking Pokémon angry. When Ash and Pikachu were safely positioned on Rayquaza's back they took off heading towards Mount Coronet, while Girathina and Charieus used the opportunity to create a dust cloud by both using dark pulse aiming it in the middle between them and traitors causing an explosion and then followed Ash and Rayquaza towards Mount Coronet except for Girathina. She went back to her world by opening a portal thanks to the lake. (A/N sorry I thought I would be nicer and easier if some legends did have a gender because referring the legend all the time as "it" doesn't sound right so that is why.)

When the dust settled the group looked for a sign but only saw a glimpse of Rayquaza in the distance. Paul taking the opportunity of the confusion walked up to the group who had a look of disbelieve on their faces and asked what all the commotion was about while he had heard rumours he wanted to be sure. When the group explained what happened and was being confirmed by officer Jenny, Paul looked shocked but sceptical.

"Do you really believe that nonsense that Ash attacked Cynthia and the Elite Four. Come on wake up, just that it resembled Ash doesn't mean he did it. I fought him recently and in battle I saw what kind of person Ash is. And he wouldn't do something like that because he wants to test his own and his Pokémon strength against Cynthia and the Elite Four. And you Dawn how could you not even doubt the evidence. You are the one that is the closest friend of Ash and you just turn your back towards him like it is nothing, and from what I heard you even slapped Ash in the face. *scoffs* Seriously you WERE the one he cared most of all of you. I don't know if he had feelings for you but seeing you interact before I could easily say he really did care about you and this is how you treat him. Well now I'm going to use the words I have long used against Ash but they fit you all better. YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC!", said Paul in the beginning with a firm tone but in the end yelled it out. "I'm out of here maybe I can find him and ask his side of the story because I still doubt that Ash would do such a thing". Paul walked away. The group shocked how Paul reacted let his words sink in especially Dawn was speechless. He was right, she was the closest friend to Ash and not even doubt that Ash might be innocent and just slapped him in the face. The group walked off towards the Pokémon centre and think about their actions. The police sent a warrant out across the region to arrest Ash when spotted.

At the base of Mount Coronet on a plateau, Rayquaza descended and let Ash and Pikachu hop off his back. After thanking the emerald green dragon, he flew off leaving only Ash, his trusty buddy Pikachu and Charieus alone.

" **What happened there Ash. I was meeting up with Rayquaza until I felt that Arceus was talking to him and suddenly he had a worried look on his face and told me you were in trouble?"** asked Charieus in human language.

"I don't really know, only that I'm being accused of attacking Cynthia and the Elite Four with Pikachu but I was training near the lake where we met up again", answered Ash.

"But what I don't understand is why my friends didn't believe me for one sec, and Dawn just slapped me.. in the face", he said while touching his cheek where Dawn had hit him.

" **It seems that your so called 'friends' have betrayed you Ash and I know how much you cared about all of them but certainly for Dawn since you have raised her spirits you two really became close friends, a closer friend than Brock is and ever will be while he is one of your oldest friends. I'm sorry that such a thing had to happen to you Ash. I know you are destined to do great things but I think none of the Legendries would have known that something like this would happen",** said Charieus a bit depressed.

" **You are right Charieus none of us saw this coming"** said Arceus  
 **"Currently the only person who doubts that Ash did attack the Sinnoh champ is Paul".**

"Paul doubts that I would have done that, talk about irony", said Ash.

" **It seems that your toughest rival seems to know you better then you so called 'friends' and Ash I'm deeply sorry that this happened to you. You were doing so well in the league and then this happens. You better do the things you still want to do here in Sinnoh because that police officer send out an arrest warrant for you across the whole region. But there is a place you can go to if you still want to have a fair chance in becoming a Pokémon Master and help us out with protecting the world from evil and prevent the world from becoming consumed in chaos, if you're still willing to become Pokémon Master that is"** said Arceus trough aura.

"Well first I need to stop at Twinleaf town to drop something off there and then I will take your offer Arceus, I had enough of this region for now. It seems I don't have a real friend here anyhow except for a rival that may doubt my so called attack on Cynthia and the Elite Four", said Ash

" **Well actually you still have an childhood friend in next region we are going to"** , said Charieus and Arceus in unison.

This surprised Ash and the two legends who just spoke in unison, something like that had never happened before and was something the four of them would remember for eternity.

"Seriously, a childhood friend, who and where is he or she", asked Ash.

" **A girl in the Kalos region, although I can't remember her name"** , said Arceus.

" **I believe her name was Serena if I remember correctly from some of the memories I received when Ash and I linked our aura's together"** , said Charieus.

"Serena huh, mmmh now that you mention the name it does sound familiar, wait a minute … yes I remember her now. Back when I was on professor Oak's summer camp I helped a girl in the woods when I was chasing a polywag. She had hurt her knee and I used my handkerchief to clean the wound. Boy I sure miss seeing those nice blue eyes and honey blond hair", said Ash thinking out loud.

Pikachu, Arceus and Charcieus all chuckled at how Ash relived the past and seeing a small smile appearing on his face.

" **Well then Ash, you better get going before your arrest warrant makes it on the regional news. Charieus will take you to Twinleaf town and then to the Kalos region. I will let someone bring you the Chaos Stone, although I would do it myself I still need to regain strength to enter your world physically. For now I will communicate with you and send legends to help you out if needed. As for Charieus you have learned from your mistakes in the past and that is why I'm giving Ash the Chaos Stone so that the curse on you can be lifted. Even if you can't fully bond with Ash you can do so with the girl he will be sharing his life with"** , said Arceus

"WAIT WHAT, what girl am I going to spend the rest of my life with?", asked a very confused Ash.

" **Follow your heart and you will find the answer soon enough Ash as for now I wish you a safe journey"** , said Arceus.

"Pikachu pika pi", (come on Ash let's get going) said Pikachu.

"You are right Pikachu we better get going. Charieus do you mind flying us to Twinleaf town before we go to Kalos? I also need to call my mom real quick before anyone can give her any wrong idea's", asked Ash.

" **No problem at all Ash, and I was about to tell you that you should warn your mother but you beat me to it. Well hop on and we will be on our way"** , said Charieus.

Ash and Pikachu got on Charieus and they flew straight towards Twinleaf town and it was already getting dark. When they arrived in Twinleaf town Ash asked Charieus to land near Dawn's house. Ash and Pikachu got off Charieus and told him to wait for a moment that he would be right back. Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder went to the door and knocked on it. After a few seconds Johanna opened the door.

"Ash, I thought you were at the Pokémon league getting ready to challenge the Elite Four since you won the finals against Paul. What on earth are you doing here all alone, well except Pikachu?", asked a confused Johanna.

"Well there was an attack at the Elite Four and Cynthia today and they think I did it because witnesses saw someone that looked like me and a Pikachu run away from the scene when Cynthia and co were attacked. The reason I'm here is just to drop something off that I want you to give back to Dawn since I can't face her. She will tell you the rest of the story but I have to go now because I don't want to cause you or your family anymore trouble. I know the police is looking for me but I still have something to do so I won't let myself get arrested for something I didn't and talking it out is no option if you were thinking about that Johanna, because with witnesses they have enough to hold me locked up no matter what I say and that is why I'm running although I would like to ask one last favour of you", said Ash.

"And what would that be?", ask Johanna curiously after hearing this all she was surprised and could not believe that Ash would do something like that.

"Well I would like to use your phone to warn my mother so if my former friends or the police calls her, she will at least know my part of the story, so may I?", asked Ash.

Seeing the desperation in his eyes Johanna agrees, she showed here were the phone was and said: "Well I don't believe you would do something like that, because you are too kind hearted and honest to do something like that. Especially when you worked so hard to reach to the point where you may challenge the Elite Four and get a chance to go for the title of Sinnoh Champion. And did you mention 'former friends', and why is Dawn not with you?", asked Johanna worried.

"Well you see they believed what the police told them and Dawn … well she slapped me in the face because of that, even if I didn't do anything I was just training with Pikachu and the rest of my Pokémon at the lake near the league. That is why I don't have a good alibi for that attack and they just turned their backs on me not even doubting for a sec that I might be innocent and that this is just all a plot to put me in jail", answered Ash painfully.

Seeing the pain and truth in his eyes, Johanna said: "I believe you Ash, it is hard for me to believe that Dawn would turn her back to one of her best friends and her mentor, but seeing the red mark on your cheek and the pain in your eyes I will help talk to your mother and don't worry about me, I won't tell the police anything what had been said in this house. If they come to ask questions about you I will tell them what kind of person you really are and if the mention the case I will tell them to look for hard evidence or they will ruin a nice young man's life. So come sit next to me and put in the number of your mother and write it down for me so I can talk to her from time to time. Seeing you won't be near home for a while thanks to the police, so she still has someone who won't judge her and will support her for you".

"Thank you Johanna" replied Ash smiling lightly

Ash wrote the number down on a piece of paper and dialled the number of his mother. After a few rings Delia picked up. "Ow hi Ash sweetie, why do you call at this hour?", asked Delia.

"Sorry mom but there is something important you should know before someone else tells you differently", said Ash.

Hearing and seeing something was wrong with Ash she asked: "What is the matter Ash you sound scared and look like something bad happened?"

"Well mom I'm being accused of attacking Cynthia and the Sinnoh Elite Four with a surprise thunderbolt that knocked them all out. But I didn't I was training my Pokémon and Pikachu near a lake close to het league. But I was alone there so I don't have a good alibi and that is why the Sinnoh police is looking for me. Worst thing is that Brock, May, Dawn, Max don't even believe me and just believe what the police said and Dawn slapped me in the face because of that. That is the reason why I called so you would hear my side of the story and to tell you for both your and my safety that I'm leaving Sinnoh for a new region where I can prove that I can win a league fair and square. And finding some new friends that won't betray me. And don't worry too much about me mom, believe it or not but I have help from the Legendries. Together we will keep the world safe from terror and I will go on with my quest to become a Pokémon Master", said Ash.

"I will call you from time to time just to let you know I'm safe okay?".

"Okay honey be careful and I believe you Ash, I know you wouldn't do something like that, it just isn't like you to do something like that, you work too hard to achieve your goal to attack a Champion and the Elite Four in a surprise attack", replied Delia.

"Ow and Johanna here will call you from time to time as well and you can call here if you can't reach me and need support she is nice and believes in me as well", said Ash.

"He is right Delia it is nice to finally meet you. And don't worry I don't judge you or Ash, I know from experience what kind of person he is and was a great mentor and friend to my daughter and I will have a good talk with her later on", said Johanna.

"Ow that reminds me, Johanna could you take care of this Pokémon and give it back to Dawn when she comes back?", asked Ash.

Both mothers were surprised by the action and Johanna voice it out. "What do you mean Ash why are you giving me this?" asked a confused Johanna.

"Well this one was once Dawn's to begin. I traded my Apom with her Buizel thanks to Wallence because of Buizel liked battling more and Apom was more interested in contests so we traded. But since what happened I just don't want to be constantly be reminded of the treason and I cared a lot for her and just don't want Buizel to suffer because of that. So even if she is still mad at me I know she wouldn't let a Pokémon suffer and otherwise I would like you to keep Buizel. It will understand if you explain the situation to it. Well I will be going now. So thanks in advance Johanna and mom I will to speak you soon. Either I visit for a few days or I will give you a call", said Ash handing Buizel's Pokéball to Johanna and waved goodbye to his mom.

He got up and walked to the door petted Glameow and once more said goodnight to the mothers and Glameow and went through the door and up to Charieus but while Ash was inside Charieus had come up with something about Ash's aura and make it bloom.

So when Ash walked up to him he asked: " **So Ash ready to go to the next region**?"

"Yes let's get going", Ash replied.

" **Well before we go I have an offer to make, it is up to you if you want it or not, but I might be helpful in the future** ", said Charieus.

"What kind of offer?" asked Ash wondering what Charieus was thinking.

" **Well you have been able to communicate through aura even if you didn't notice but what I'm offering you are 2 things. Getting a partner to grow stronger in the ways of aura together and being able to understand what Pokémon are saying. Well I know you understand Pikachu for most of the time but would you like to be able to understand the Pokémon language while you still talk in human language, because we already understand you but you don't always understand the Pokémon language, well I offer both aura training and giving you the ability to understand all Pokémon in their language"** Charieus offered.

"Sounds interesting but what partner are you talking about, Pikachu is my partner already?", asked Ash confused.

" **Remember that Riolu you saved from Hunter J, well that little fella will be your aura partner. I have sensed great aura from the two of you so think what could happen if you two bond your aura together"** , replied Charieus.

"Well I will take your offer but we don't know where the Pokémon rangers brought Riolu after we retrieved it from Hunter J".

" **You just focus on your aura I will fly us to the vicinity where Riolu is, but also start thinking about a nickname for him. That way you will bond together even more and you will be able to catch your opponents off guard. But first let me give you the ability to understand the Pokémon language"**.

Charieus walked up to Ash and put his right claw on Ash's head and they both started glowing a shade of green. After the glow faded, Charieus let go of Ash's head and turned around so that Ash could climb on his back. Ash climbed on Charieus with Pikachu still on Ash's right shoulder where it had been perched all the while. They took off and headed for the direction where Riolu was. After flying a little while Ash decided to test his new ability. (A/N I'm going to leave the pika pi ect. Behind seeing it has no point while they are alone).

"Hey Pikachu what do you think of everything that happened the last 24 hours?" asked Ash to his oldest Pokémon and best buddy.

"(Well I can't believe they think we would do something like that Ash, and the way they just turned their back at us is a stab to the heart for me, and it hurts even more that they just attacked us like that at the lake , if it wasn't for Rayquaza, Girathina and Charieus we would have ended up in jail for something we didn't do.)", said Pikachu in his language.

"Wow I just understood everything you said buddy", said Ash with widen eyes.

"(that is awesome)", said Pikachu.

" **(See I told you that you would be able to understand Pokémon when they speak in their own language. Note that only you will be able to do so for now. So people might look weird at you but don't worry about that)",** said Charieus also in Pokémon language.

"Well this is awesome, but let's get going I have had enough of Sinnoh for a little while + we are wanted and I don't want to attract more attention than necessary".

" _ **Very well then hold on tight I'm going to fly faster than"**_ **,** said Charieus telepathically.

After an hour they reached the area where Riolu (soon to named Anubis sorry, for me a Lucario looks a bit like the Egyptian God of Death) was and started looking for him. Charieus spotted something and told Ash to focus on his aura to look if it was indeed Riolu that he spotted. Ash tried to focus but didn't feel anything for a moment until he felt a faint trace of aura not far from them. He pointed Charieus where to go and the went off once more. When finally arriving near Riolu, they saw him near a small river looking at the water. Riolu noticed a familiar presence and turned around to see Ash and Pikachu but was a bit scared of the dragon they were sitting on. Charieus noticed this and told Ash and Pikachu to go to Riolu by themselves because he was frightening him.

"Hey Riolu long time no seen".

"(he is right it has been a while)".

"(yep it has been a while and I'm happy to see you two again, but what are you doing with that big pitch black dragon over there?)", asked Riolu while pointing at Charieus.

"We will explain later but for now would you like to come with me and Pikachu to a new region as my aura buddy?"

"(aura buddy, you mean the two of us linked by aura? Hmm, well we do have the same type of aura since you saw my memories when I was sad while being kidnapped. You know what, it sounds like fun to me. There is little to do here since that Pokémon hunter came after me and since you saved me the rangers brought me here and it has been boring ever since , so yeah I'll go with you.)"

"great"

"(you bet)"

Ash took an empty Pokéball from his back and touched the centre of it on Riolu's head and Riolu was being pulled in to the ball. After a few beeps the ball pinged and Riolu was now an official member of Ash's team.

"Come on buddy let's go", said Ash as he left a small note near the river where Riolu sat before they arrived.

Ash and Pikachu once again climbed on Charieus' back and they flew off. After an hour of flying Ash and Pikachu fell asleep. Charieus noticed this and decided to land so they could sleep for the night and continue in the morning. Finding a suitable cave, Charieus used his tail to gently pick Ash and Pikachu up and put them next to him while putting his right wing over them like a blanket so they will stay warm for the night and then he fell asleep as well. The next morning Ash and Pikachu woke up and were surprised that they were in a cave and decided to get up. Dou the movement Charieus also woke up.

" **(Good morning Ash and Pikachu, slept well?)"**

"Well I slept well enough I guess"

"(me too)"

"We better get going, by the way are we already in Kalos yet?"

" **(No, because it was night already and both of you were already asleep I decided to find some kind of shelter so both of you wouldn't catch a cold during the night. We are near the coast though, so if we leave now we should get to Kalos by noon so quickly get some berries I spotted near here and we will head out since they are still looking for you.)"**

"Okay well lets go buddy and get ourselves a little breakfast before we go."

"(I'm right behind you)".

Ash and Pikachu spotted some apples, picked a few from the tree and put some in Ash's backpack so they could eat along the way. They once again climbed Charieus' back and flew off to Kalos. As Charieus said they did arrive around noon in Kalos. When they landed in the forest near Lumious City they noticed that Deoxys was just above them. He had a dark purple stone in one of his hands and landed in front of Ash.

"(here is the chaos stone as told)" and Deoxys handed the stone to Ash and then flew off back to space.

"So this is the stone that holds a part of your ancient power and is part of the curse?"

" **(yes Ash, it is. But to be able to brake the curse you must read what is on the stone and complete it before I can have my old powers and form back.)"**

Ash looked to at the Chaos Stone and found an inscription on it. It read: 'Only a pure bond between two pure hearts can shine light in the darkest heart.'

"Hmm well I guess I have to find out what that means", murmured Ash.

" **(Well it means that you have to find another person who has the same pure heart as you do and you have a special and very strong bond with. That is what I understand from the inscription on the stone)"**

"(well Ash and dawn had a good bond)" thought the yellow mouse outloud.

"Yeah indeed HAD a good bond, but there is not much left of it now Pikachu," replied Ash.

"(sorry)"

"No need to worry now Pikachu we will get over it I hope. Let's find some new friends we can really trust and train for the gym battles here in Kalos, alright buddy?"

"(you're right, let's do this)"

" **(Ash from now on I will remain close to you just in case you find some trouble and need some help, but I will stay out of sight for now at least. We don't want to cause panic now do we)"**

"That is the last thing we want right now. Well since we are in near a city I will try to find a gym and a Pokémon centre to rest up for the night and sign up for the league here."

" **(That big tower in the middle of the city is where the gym is. I saw a gym symbol on it when I was here a while ago. It is called the Prism tower I believe and there is also a professor in this city but I do not know where exactly)".**

"Alright thanks Charieus, you really have been a great help the last 48 hours"

" **(It is the least I can do for showing me that humans and Pokémon really can live in harmony and giving me a second chance at a normal live)".**

"I hardly did anything but if you say so I guess I can't argue with that".

"Come on Pikachu lets go find that Pokémon centre now and then look for that professor maybe he or she can help me with getting around this region and maybe a new pokédex since my current doesn't have any data of Pokémon of this region".

" **(Wise choice now go I will see you two soon. Know that the holder of that stone has a chance to speak to me telepathically and may be able to summon me. So for now even if I would go to another region and I said would because I'm not going anywhere, you could still talk to me and summon me if necessary)"**

"Thanks for the info come buddy now let's really go"

"(alright lets go)" said Pikachu while hopping on Ash's shoulder.

*Time skip to Ash vs Viola*

Viola was using here Vivilion and Ash was using Pikachu.

"Vivilion use solar beam"

"counter it with thunderbolt".

Both Pokémon did as they were commanded but Pikachu's thunderbolt easily overpowered the solar beam and the thunderbolt knocked Vivilion out.

"Vivilion is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in the winner." The refry said.

"You did great Vivilion", said Viola while pulling Vivilion back in its Pokéball.

"Well done Pikachu" cheered Ash. _(A/N well since they aren't alone anymore I decide to put the pika thing back in. I will use an author's note when I drop it again. This will only be when Ash is alone with Pokémon.)_

"pika (thanks)"

"Here Ash, here is your first Kalos badge". Viola gave Ash the badge and he put it in his new badge case. Then Clemot and Bonnie come down from the stands to congratulate Ash on his first Kalos gym badge. (A/N: Ash met Clemot and Bonnie in Lumiose city, I will put it in a flashback soon). Alexa, Viola's sister came to congratulate Ash as well. Ash said thanks to everyone but soon spotted a honey blond girl his age with very familiar blue eyes. He decided to go and talk to her.

"So are you here for a gym badge" he asked.

"Ow no, I.. euhm…. I came here to ….." the girl trailed off.

"You came here to what?" asked Ash very softly seeing her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I came here to see you actually" the girl replied with even pinker cheeks. ' _Well here goes nothing'_ , she thought before saying: "Hey Ash do you remember me"?

"Hmm well you do seem familiar and have a feeling I do know you but I just don't know from where exactly." He answered.

"Maybe this might help you remember" she said while pulling a blue handkerchief from her bag with a Pokéball on it.

"wait a minute that is the handkerchief I put on a girls knee who got hurt on professor Oak's summer camp years ago" said Ash with widen eyes knowing exactly who the girl now was.

"your name is Serena, man it really has been quite a few years now hasn't it." He said grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"That is right Ash it really has been a while."

"Hey Ash who is that girl" asked a very curious Bonnie.

"This is Serena, she is a childhood friend of mine when we met at professor Oak's summer camp while we were kids." "And Serena these are Clemot and Bonnie my current travel companions and this of course is my best buddy Pikachu"

"Pika (hello)"

"He is so adorable" squealed Serena while petting its tail.

"Chaaaaa", the yellow mouse cooed.

The four of them thanked the sisters for their time and they walked towards the Pokémon centre. Along the way Ash asked Serena what she was planning to do. She really didn't know what she really wanted to do but one thing she was sure of was getting away from those Rayhorn racing training. So Ash asked her if she would like to travel with him and the siblings. She blushed lightly which only Ash noticed and said she would love to and then it was decided.

 _A/N well that was the first chapter. No worries in the next one Ash and Serena will confess their feelings for each other in a Christmas themed chapter. And by the way if there are a few grammar mistakes please tell me normally and don't criticize it too hard I will try to make as few mistakes a possible but there may be some. Also review this is my first fanfic after all and could a bit of your expectations to make it a better story. So Read and review._


	2. Chapter 2: A Christmas confession

Sorry it took a little longer. I wanted to be uploaded before Christmas but things got in the way. Anyhow here is the next chapter.

guest's last comment.

Now I see your point and actually I was already thinking about a pearlshipping fanfic and that redemption Pearlshipping is quite a great idea. So no harm caused I know Amour is a hype now and all but don't worry I will make other pairs as well. Truth to be told I'm kinda also a Pearlshipping supporter so now that we understand each other I'm not angry at all, I just did't see your point up until now. So I will treat this cause as not important but I really must thank you for an idea for my next fanfic. I hope that one would meet your expectations more.

Also I want to thank you for reading this story, I'm quite surprised so many favorited the story already and are following the story. Well as requested I will try to build de bond between Ash and Serena before I will let them confess. I didn't describe Charieus in the previous chapter because I wanted to describe it in this chapter. Why only now and not in the previous one? Well you will just have the read it and find out. I need to use a time skip so it is easier for me to write on one place. Most of this chapter will be back on the road to Lumiose City where Ash is going to challenge Clement just 2 days before Christmas, so I could stay in the Christmas theme.

Disclaimer: (well I just do not want any trouble) I do not own Pokémon, the characters belong to their creators and Nintendo. If I did own Pokémon things would have been different. The only thing I claim is Charieus because I made him up.

Also small change. **Bold** means that either Arceus or Charieus is speaking. I saw that I could confuse you so from now on keep this in mind. From now on bold means either of them is speaking. I know it is a bit stupid to use the Pokémon sounds and then translate it but I found it necessary to do so because humans barely understand what a Pokémon is trying to tell them. I made it so trainers will understand a bit what their Pokémon are saying but just a small bit, Ash is now the only human that can understand all Pokémon as if they were speaking in human language while they are still speaking in their own language.

Also I wish you all who read this story a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. I also wish you the best wishes and hope you will have a great time during these holydays

Well then without further interruptions on with the fic

 **Chapter 2: A Christmas confession**

Time skip

Ash has now already gathered 4 badges and is on his way back to Lumiose City to challenge Clement for his fifth gym badge. Clement is already back in Lumiose to prepare for the gym battle. It is also a week before Christmas and everyone is looking forward to it. Clement trusted Bonnie's wellbeing to Ash and Serena would who would look after her like she was their own little sister.

"So Ash are you ready to challenge big brother?"

"Yes Bonnie I'm ready, I have been training a lot for the past few days and can't wait until we reach Lumiose City. But we still have a little travel to do before we get there. I'm also looking forward to Christmas it is always a great time during Christmas."

"Well it is still 7 days before Christmas Ash, so you will have to wait a bit longer".

"I know Serena".

"Well it is getting dark so we better camp up for the night."

"Yeah, ow look at that clearing over there it is a great spot to put up camp."

Ash, Serena and Bonnie began setting up camp and since Clement is in Lumiose City Serena decided to cook for everyone. While she was making diner, Ash let Bonnie feed the Pokémon so she had something to do and they could enjoy each other's company while he prepared the table for diner.

"Hey Serena how long until dinner is ready?"

"I would say still 10 more minutes before it is ready Bonnie"

*grumble* "Well I guess my stomach is already looking forward to that", said Ash while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

*giggle* "Don't worry Ash it will be done soon", said Serena.

"Hey Ash may I play with Pikachu and the rest until diner is ready?"

"Sure Bonnie".

While Bonnie was playing with Pikachu, Fletchinder and the rest. Ash was keeping an eye on them while also sometimes took some glances at Serena. Well the dense Ash was no longer, Ash was finally starting see girls differently. Mainly Serena, unlike Misty, May and Dawn, he was finally developing feelings for the honey blond girl. Yes Ash found out that he had a crush on Serena for a while now. Unknown to him she had a huge crush on him, he knew she liked him very much but didn't know how much she actually did like him. ' _better start finding a perfect gift for Christmas for her',_ thought Ash, ' _Well I will probably have to get a present for Bonnie and Clement. Defiantly one for mom and maybe one for Grace and Mayer as well.'_

" _ **Don't worry about that for now Ash, at the current speed you are travelling you will be there just 2 days before Christmas. And don't rush it either just use the time you have while travelling to think about presents for Clement, Bonnie, Grace and Mayer (**_ _A/N I don't know if I spelled the siblings father right)._ _ **Of course you can't forget to get a present for your mother, as for Serena I know the perfect gift for her. If you are ready that is",**_ Said Charieus telepathically.

" _Ready for what exactly?"_

" _ **Confessing your feelings to her of course. I can tell you really like her a lot. Better said I think you love her instead of having a huge crush on her"**_

" _W-wh-what are you t-talking about",_ stammered Ash telepathically while blushing.

" _ **Ow please Ash, I can feel it through your aura. And since you still carry the Chaos stone I can hear most of your thoughts and lately most of your thoughts have been about a certain a certain girl with oceanic blue eyes and honey blond hair. So stop fooling yourself and except those feelings Ash. Haven't you noticed that she blushes every single time you give her a compliment? Well if you didn't you better start paying attention. I think she also has a huge crush on you. So if you think you are ready then give her the Chaos stone on Christmas shortly after you confessed to her. Make sure you or her has a spare pokéball ready. If you wonder why you will see for yourself on Christmas day."**_

*sigh* " _Guess I will have to see for myself then"_.

" _ **Well you better stop staring at Serena before Bonnie notices. We both know she is way too curious for her age".**_

Ash looked back to Bonnie and the Pokémon and was relieved none of them noticed that he was staring at Serena for so long, unfortunate for Ash Serena noticed that he had been staring at her while being in thought. She didn't look at the group to hide her blush which was a deep crimson colour. She quickly recovered from the blush and told the rest that diner was ready. Ash being hungry couldn't wait to get his bottomless stomach filled up with the delicious smelling stew that Serena prepared. After handing everyone a bowl of stew they started eating. Of course Ash being Ash, who still hasn't learned any table manners was again eating like a Snorlax until Charieus told him telepathically that he should use his manners and eat a bit more normally and Ash complied. After diner the three gathered around the campfire and enjoyed the calm night until Bonnie yawned.

"Okay Bonnie it is time for bed".

"But I don't want to go to bed yet."

"You are tired and Clement trusted us to look after you and we gave him our word we would do so", Serena cut in.

"And you are a little sister to me even if we aren't related I still treat you as one, which means that you should get some sleep. It will be another long day of traveling. So no more protesting because I won't change my mind", said Ash softly.

"Ow okay *yawn* guess you are right. Good night everyone".

"I will make sure she sleeps Ash. Could you put the rest of the Pokémon back in their balls?"

"Sure".

While Serena was putting Bonnie in bed, Ash did as Serena asked and recalled all Pokémon for the night, except for Pikachu since he hated to be in his ball and hasn't been in it for quite some time. He slept next to Ash ever since they can remember.

After a few minutes Serena came back in her night attire and Ash to had changed to his night attire which was the same as always, a white T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Unknown to them they were being watched by a large silhouette of a mirage looking dragon. Charieus was always near and when Ash and Serena were alone he kept a close eye on how they were interacting.

' _ **It is only a matter of time now. Now I know what Arceus meant with that if Ash followed his heart he would know soon. Arceus knew that Serena would be the one for Ash and that the two of them could lift this curse that was cast upon me. I hope they realize soon that they love each other, otherwise on Christmas everything will become clear to them, oh well I just have to wait and see'**_ thought Charieus.

Ash and Serena also called it a night and went to sleep.

A few days later they arrived on the outskirts of Lumiose City.

"Well we are here, now let's go visit Clement so I can challenge him and get my fifth gym badge", said a pumped up Ash.

"You clearly have a lot of energy to day Ash".

"I sure have Bonnie"

The group went to the Prism tower and went in. Clement greeted them and was ready to be challenged by Ash.

"So Ash are you ready for our gym battle?"

"I sure am Clement so let's get started don't you agree?"

"I have been waiting for this moment since I returned her. Let's get this battle started".

(A/N I'm going to skip most of the battle and go to the end of it because I still need to get better at writing these battle scenes)

Pikachu just defeated Megneton and Heliolisk but was tired due the 2 hard battles he fought.

"Okay Pikachu come back you fought hard enough take a rest I might still need you but I want to test something".

Pikachu just nodded, he knew what Ash was thinking of.

"Come out Luxray", "Luxrayyyyyyyyyy", yelled the proud electric type cat. Luxray was more than ready for the last round.

"Well this is it then Clement, I will show you something I have been training really hard for".

Clement was a bit confused with what Ash said and made him curious.

"Alright Anubis come on out and show them how strong we have become".

"Lucario" (well I know that Lucario actually just growls in the serie but will I guess this makes more sense and yes Riolu envolved during their travel together. Charieus gave them instructions through aura, since he was also a being of aura but dark aura actually but none the less knew how to control it because it required the same way of handling it.)

"So Riolu has evolved into Lucario huh."

"Well we have been training a lot together to get our aura bonded and you are the first gym leader to experience our strength of aura".

"Alright then Luxray use thunder fang on Lucario."

"Anubis counter it with force palm and follow it up with bone rush".

Lucario dodged the thunder fang and used force palm on luxray's head and then used bone rush while luxray was temporarily dazed from the force palm on its head. The bone rush hit head on even though Clement yelled that luxray had to dodge it but it was too late. Luxray was send flying and landed just in front of Clement. It got up but you could see clearly that Luxray had sustained a great amount of damage.

"use shockwave"

"block it with aura sphere"

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Okay Anubis let's finish this with one more attack"

"Ow I won't let you beat me that easily"

"Luxray shockwave and give it everything you have"

"Anubis focus on our aura and use Aura sphere again and this time and also give it everything you have".

Luxray launched another shockwave with the last remaining energy it had left, while Ash and Anubis(Lucario) began to glow blue and Anubis launched a mega sized aura sphere . The attacks collided and were currently in a stalemate. Luxray poured everthing it had into the attack and both attacks were slowly heading towards Lucario but Ash just stood there waiting for the perfect time to strike back. He wanted this battle to never end but even a good battle has to come to an end, so after the aura sphere and shockwave were only 2 meters way from Lucario.

"Okay Lucario that is far enough now let's end this give it your all."

"(As you wish master)" said Anubis through his aura so everyone heard him.

Lucario put more aura into its paw and forced the sphere back and send it towards Luxray. Luxray couldn't force the sphere back and it overpowered the shockwave. The aura sphere hit Luxray head on because it was too tired to dodge it. After the dust settled everyone saw Luxray on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Luxray is unable to battle, which means this round goes to Lucario and since all of the gym leaders Pokémon have been defeated this means that Ash from Pallet town has won this gym battle." The refry announced.

Both recalled their Pokémon and thanked them for their hard effort. Then they walked over to each other.

"That was a great battle Ash, you saw through my strategy and countered it nicely. You have trained your Pokémon very well. The bond between you and your Pokémon is what brought you victory, keep this up and you will without a doubt reach far in the Pokémon league as a worthy adversary for other though trainers."

"Thanks Clement but you really raised your Pokémon well too and even developed a strategy against me because you knew how I would battle."

"Yet it wasn't enough and you proved you earned this".

Clement handed Ash the gym bagde.

"Alright we used got our fifth Kalos bagde"

"Pika pi (hell yeah)"

The rest of the day they spend at Professor Sycamor's Lab helping out and telling stories about their travels and let Squishy (known as 1 of the 2 cores of Zygarde) be examined so they could learn more about it. And of course help decorating the lab for Christmas. The sun was starting to set and they decided to go to the Pokémon centre. Well that was until Clement spoke up.

"Well Bonnie and me are going home to help dad get the shop and house decorated since Christmas is only 2 days way."

"Well I better visit my mom and help her as well."

"And what are you going to do Ash?", asked Bonnie.

"Well I don't really know I guess I should go to the Pokémon centre with Pikachu."

"Why don't you come with me and help me out decorating?", asked Serena with a slight blush, which only Ash noticed since he paid more attention ever since Charieus told him to.

"Well I don't want to impose".

"Don't worry, there won't be any problem I think my mom would love it if you helped us out".

"Well what do you think buddy", Ash asked his yellow companion.

"Pika pi pikachu (why not it may be a lot of fun)"

"Well it is settled then, Pikachu and I will help you out then Serena".

"Okay see you two on Christmas then".

"Well we will see then, later you guys".

The siblings headed towards their home and while Ash and Serena head out towards Vinilaville Town (A/N you may correct me here I don't really know how to spell it correctly). When they arrive at Serena's house, Rhyhorn tackled Serena causing Ash to laugh slightly.

"So now I know why all those Rhyhorn in the performer show came at you like that, you are a Rhyhorn magnet."

"Guess you are right *giggle* ow come on Rhyhorn that tickles".

Serena finally got up and Rhyhorn went back in to its little hut. They entered the house and Serena said "I'm home".

"Hey Serena so you decided to come and help me out to prepare for Christmas?", asked Grace from the kitchen.

"Yes and I brought someone along to help us out".

"And who might that be?"

Serena and Ash entered the kitchen.

"Ow, so you brought Ash along to help up out did you?"

"Yes, well Clement and Bonnie were going to help their father with decorating their house and shop while I was coming to help you and since Ash didn't really know what he would be doing I invited him to help me out decorating the house for Christmas", replied Serena with a tint of pink on her cheeks, which her mother and Ash noticed.

"Well then Fletchling would you show them where the boxes with the Christmas decoration are".

"Fletchling (Will do)".

Fletchling showed Ash and Serena were the boxes were and they started decorating. While they were doing so Grace watch them interact and when they were busy saw that both of them occasionally stole some glances when the other wasn't looking. This alone told her quite a bit and now knew why was blushing slightly when she explained why she invited Ash to help out. For Grace it looked like they looked cute together then an idea popped up in her head.

"So Ash what is your mother going to do on Christmas day?"

"Well actually I don't really know, I would like to celebrate the holiday with her but also with my friends so I can't really tell".

Grace could see the troubled look on the young boy's face.

"Well why don't you invite her over?"

"Seriously but where is she going to stay?"

"I will take care of that, don't you worry about that. Just give her a call and ask her if she would like to come over. I really have so catching up to do. I haven't seen our spoken to her ever since Serena and I moved here. Come on I will show you the phone and we will ask it her together alright?"

"Well sounds great to me. Serena I will come help you back in a few minutes, in the meantime Pikachu can you help her in my place".

"Pika pi (no problem Ash)"

"Thanks buddy".

Ash and Grace sat down and Ash put in the phone number of his home. After a few rings Delia picked up and was surprised to see Grace next to Ash well she knew Ash was in Kalos but didn't expect this.

"Well hi sweetie how have you been?"

"great mom, thanks for asking I earned my fifth Kalos badge today", said Ash while showing his badge cage with 5 badges in it.

"That is nice, keep up the good work."

"Hi Delia long time no see"

"You can that again, it surely has been quite a few years."

"Well sorry to interrupt but I have a question for you mom and afterward you two can chat as long as you want."

"And what may that question be honey?"

"Well would you like to come to Kalos and celebrate Christmas with us and my friends?"

"Well I too was thinking what to do on Christmas but since I have a chance to see you again in person I will gladly come over. Although I will have to find a place to stay while I'm in Kalos."

"Don't worry about that Delia I will take care of that."

"Well mom it was nice speaking and I'm looking forward seeing you on Christmas but if you would excuse me I need get back and help Serena with decorating. I don't want her to do all the work, see ya later mom", said Ash as he waved to his mother and walked off to help Serena. Both noticed a slight blush on his face.

"Ow my, Ash is blushing well that is new."

"Well it seems that their reunion also brought some feelings along."

"Well we both knew Serena liked Ash a lot, but the dense boy really grew up now if he is blushing while mentioning her," Delia replied.

While the mother continued their conversation, Ash was already back helping Serena with the finishing touch of the decoration. Once finished they both sat down on the couch.

After diner is was getting dark outside and Ash was thinking if he could stay here tonight or else he would have to travel in the dark towards a Pokémon centre. As if reading his mind Grace said: "You can stay here for the night we have a guest room, Serena dear would you show has his room?".

"Sure mom".

The next day after breakfast Ash told Serena and Grace that he would go to Lumiose City to do some gift shopping. Serena said that she would tag along and that they would split up for some last minute gift shopping. Grace also had to do some shopping and with them but unknown to Ash and Serena she to the airport first to pick Delia up and do some shopping together.

It was already 5 pm and Ash was finishing up with is gift shopping. He even let Greninja pick a gift for Delphox (well I know it normally is just a Braixen but let's just pretend she did evolve into a Delphox). Thanks to some advice from Charieus Ash was able to get everyone the perfect gift. After arriving back at Serena's house Ash was the last guest to enter the house. Well Mayer, Clement, Bonnie and even Delia were already there went Ash entered the house. They greeted each other told some stories, eat dinner together and just talked afterwards. When the clock struck midnight everyone wished each other a Merry Christmas and wished everyone the best wishes. Then it was time to exchange gifts. Bonnie got a Pokémon care set, because she like to take care of Pokémon they gave her a set so she could take better care of Dedenney and Squishy. (and the other Pokémon too but especially those two). Mayer got some mechanic tools so he would have extra maintenance tools just in case. Delia got some gardening tools from Grace, Grace also gave Serena a decoration set to decorate her Pokémon for the performance. And so on until it was Ash's turn to hand out his gifts. And boy was everyone surprised he got them all a present. They surely didn't saw that coming.

"Well mom I know you and Mimey (Delia's Mr. Mime if you were wondering) like to clean and like to tend the garden I got you these cleaning tools and some flower seeds from flowers I think you will love to have."

"Thank you dear, I really love the gift", said Delia as she hugged Ash.

"For Mayer I got you special Pokémon food specially for electric type Pokémon since I know you are a mechanic and have Ampharos close around you all the time."

"Well thank you Ash, that is very kind of you."

"For Grace I have new pair of racing goggles. I know you still teach Rhyhorn racing and these might come in handy. They have special glasses that will darken if the sun is shining bright, with other words it will act as sunglasses. Also turn lighter when it is getting darker."

"That is very kind of you Ash", she gave him a hug as well.

"Well for Bonnie, I got you a book so you could already learn more about Pokémon and how to take care of them", Ash said as she opened her gift. She had stars in her eyes and rushed up and hugged Ash.

"Thanks brother, I mean Ash", Ash just chuckled and hugged her back. The rest just smiled and giggled because they could see that Ash was indeed like a brother to her. Even Clement was happy about this, because now even he felt that Ash was like a brother with experience for both him and Bonnie.

"As for you Clement, I know you have had some bad luck with your inventions so I got you a new kit and some papers for making blueprints so you could think it over before actually building it so you can get most of the problems out of the way."

"Thanks Ash you really are a great friend and like Bonnie to me you also act more as brother then a friend".

"You're welcome Clement. I just want to help my friends achieve their goals as well not only my own."

Everyone was touched by this gesture.

"Well Greninja you can hand your gift first before I give my final gift."

"Ninja (okay)"

Everyone could see he was a bit nervous, for what reason they didn't know so they decided to wait and see.

Greninja went over to Delphox who had been watching the exchange and also received a gift from Serena. Greninja handed his gift to Delphox and Delphox was shocked at first that he would give her a gift but excepted it nonetheless. She opened it and it was a nice small luvedisc shaped necklace specially made for Pokémon to wear. She blushed so a dark crimson colour that even the humans could notice her blush through her fur. Ash just giggled. When Delphox got over her shock she hold out the necklace towards Greninja, Greninja knew what to do and took the necklace and went behind Delphox and put the necklace on her. Everyone except Ash who of course knew in advance were touched and happy for them, but what surprised them the most was what Delphox did after the necklace was secured around her neck, she turned around and kissed Greninja. He amphibious blue skin turned red and his eyes softened. Then he and Delphox turned to Ash and the rest looked at him as well.

"Well Ash you said you had one last gift left, so what is it and for who?", asked Delia curious why Ash wanted that gift go last.

"Well If you counted right and counted the amount of people you should know who is the last one to receive a gift from me."

Well while everyone was thinking, except one girl who know directly who was getting Ash's last gift was her herself.

"Wait you mean your last gift is for Serena?" asked Grace as she was the first after Serena to catch on what Ash meant.

"Yes you're right my last gift is for Serena". Ash was becoming nervous and the first to notice that was none other than his mother Delia.

"Ash sweetie why are you getting nervous so suddenly?"

"Well… euhm.. you see…I…euhm…" Ash trailed of not really knowing how to respond and was getting more nervous with each passing second until he heard a voice.

" _ **Calm down Ash and speak from the bottom of your heart. I'm here to help you through this. Just breath in and out and focus"**_ , said Charieus to calm Ash down.

Everyone in the room noticed the atmosphere changing and calmed everyone including Ash down. Doing as Charieus told him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes and everyone was patiently waiting. Even though Serena was also a bit nervous the change in atmosphere calmed her nerves as well.

' _Well here goes nothing, it is now or never_ ', thought Ash

" _ **You will do just fine, just focus on you heart and it guide you".**_

"Well Serena, could you stand up and come a bit closer so I hand you the gift."

"S-Sure"

She stood up and walked to Ash as he had one hand behind his back.

"Well b-before I-I give you your gift there is something I have to tell you".

Now everyone was curious but Grace, Delia and Serena had a feeling they knew what Ash was about to tell.

"Well ever since we were kids we have been best friends and I hurt me quite a bit when you moved here to Kalos. I thought I would never see you again, yet now we travel together after all this time and along our travels I have started to…. _**"Come on Ash you can do it you are almost there keep at it you are doing great**_ ".

"You started to what Ash?" Serena asked softly.

"Well I started to see you more as just a friend. What I'm trying to say Serena is that I-I…that I love you, there I said it finally that was harder than I thought it would be."

Ash looked around and saw that they were all bewildered about the sudden confession well truth to be told some thought it was possible but never expected Ash to be so straightforward on a day like this. Now everyone was waiting the reaction of Serena. After 2 seconds the confession finally got registered in her brain and she started to cry tears of happiness and just flung her around Ash and hugged him.

"I love you too Ash", she said while looking in his auburn eyes.

Ash used his right hand which was his free hand to wipe Serena's tears away and then took one step backwards to he had some room to give Serena his gift.

"Serena here is my gift, it may not look like much", he said while giving her the gift. She opened it and saw a dark purple almost pure black looking stone which started to give of a purple pulse every now and then.

"Well it might be hard to believe but this stone was entrusted to me by Arceus himself, the inscription says 'Only a pure bond between two pure hearts can shine light in the darkest heart', which means our bond Serena, our love will even shine bright in the darkest heart. And I know a certain someone with such a heart who deserves a second chance. I was destined to protect this world from evil organisations that are after the power of the Legendries to use it for their own purposes. I already encounter some of those like Team Rocket, Team Magma and Team Aqua and the most recent I stopped was Team Galactic. The one who deserves a second chance is waiting for us outside. Would you like to meet him?"

Everyone was curious what he meant and shocked that he had been entrusted but none other than Arceus himself. Though sceptical they wanted to know who Ash meant and boy are they in for a big surprise.

Everyone went outside although it was past midnight it was snowing lightly and could still see the whiteness of the snow.

"Well Serena your honours to summon him."

"How do you want me to summon 'him'? And who is this him you are talking about?", she asked cusiously.

"Just hold the stone near your heart and ask him to show himself and everything will be explained in time, just trust me okay."

"Pika pi (just trust him)".

"Okay Ash I trust you", she did as Ash said and held the stone near her heart and said: "I summon you now show yourself".

The Chaos stone pulsed and suddenly started to glow which illuminated a small area just about a good ten meters in each direction was illuminated. Then suddenly a voice was heard.

" **You called My lady"** , the voice said.

Everyone except Ash and Pikachu was a bit scared of the voice because it sounded dark but also powerful.

"Don't worry he won't hurt right Charieus, just show yourself so it would be easier for everyone."

" **Sure"**

Just one second after the reply Charieus stood before them.

" **Well first of all Merry Christmas I believe that you humans wish each other that."**

Everyone except Ash and Pikachu were amazed and scared due the size and darkness it was emitting.

"Serena meet Charieus, you are currently holding his stone."

" **Well you sure know how to pick them, my ow my what a lovely young lady now that I see up close",** Charieus said as he brought is head closer to Serena to have a better look at her.

Seeing she was a bit scared, Ash just walked up to her and took hold of her one of her hand to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"He can speak human language?", asked a surprised Bonnie.

"Yes Bonnie because he is a legendary Pokémon and actually the counterpart of Arceus. We all know that Arceus is seen as the Alpha Pokémon and Alpha means beginning and Charieus here is actually the Omega Pokémon, and omega means the ending.

" **Well that is true although I don't cause chaos around the world anymore that time is long past and I payed the price for it. So to fully introduce myself I'm Charieus also known as the Dragon of Chaos. And if you are wondering what the stone if for well to begin with it is called the Chaos stone that contains a curse which sealed a part of my ancient power away and that is why I have a different form than normal. The Human responsible that helped Arceus put this curse on my cast a spell so that the curse could only be lifted by what was written in it. Only a pure bond between two pure hearts can shine light in the darkest heart, that is what is written on the stone. And thanks to Arceus I know now that Ash was part of the key to lift the curse. You are that other part Serena."**

"He is right Serena, Arceus entrusted the Chaos Stone to me and gave Charieus a second chance. Only together we can lift the curse from Charieus and I know that he would do anything to prevent have another curse being placed upon him. He now wants to help maintain the balance of good and evil in this world he came to love right Charieus?"

" **You are right Ash. And I'm happy you followed your heart just as Arceus said, but you know what you got yourself into now. Now do you?"**

 **Flashback**

It seems I don't have a real friend here anyhow except for a rival that may doubt my so called attack on Cynthia and the Elite Four", said Ash

" **Well actually you still have an childhood friend in next region we are going to"** , said Charieus and Arceus in unison.

This surprised Ash and the two legends who just spoke in unison, something like that had never happened before and was something the four of them would remember for eternity.

"Seriously, a childhood friend, who and where is he or she", asked Ash.

" **A girl in the Kalos region, although I can't remember her name"** , said Arceus.

" **I believe her name was Serena if I remember correctly from some of the memories I received when Ash and I linked our aura's together"** , said Charieus.

"Serena huh, mmmh now that you mention the name it does sound familiar, wait a minute … yes I remember her now. Back when I was on professor Oak's summer camp I helped a girl in the woods when I was chasing a polywag. She had hurt her knee and I used my handkerchief to clean the wound. Boy I sure miss seeing those nice blue eyes and honey blond hair", said Ash thinking out loud.

Pikachu, Arceus and Charcieus all chuckled at how Ash relived the past and seeing a small smile appearing on his face.

" **Well then Ash, you better get going before your arrest warrant makes it on the regional news. Charieus will take you to Twinleaf town and then to the Kalos region. I will let someone bring you the Chaos Stone, although I would do it myself I still need to regain strength to enter your world physically. For now I will communicate with you and send legends to help you out if needed. As for Charieus you have learned from your mistakes in the past and that is why I'm giving Ash the Chaos Stone so that the curse on you can be lifted. Even if you can't fully bond with Ash you can do so with the girl he will be sharing his life with"** , said Arceus

"WAIT WHAT, what girl am I going to spend the rest of my life with?", asked a very confused Ash.

" **Follow your heart and you will find the answer soon enough Ash as for now I wish you a safe journey"** , said Arceus.

"Well yeah I know what I got myself into but I chose and I don't regret my choice."

"What do you mean and what choice are you talking about?", asked a confused Serena.

"Well when Arceus said he would entrust the Chaos stone to me he also said that even if Charieus wasn't able to fully bond with me he would be able to with the girl I would be sharing the rest of my live with. Now thinking of it, everything becomes crystal clear. Arceus knew I would find true love and only that only the love I and my loved one, in our case Serena would share would bring us one step closer on lifting the curse that was casted on Charieus."

Everyone was shocked hearing this and Serena was just about to faint from blushing but Charieus prevented that by use a bit of dark aura through the stone to keep her from fainting. Ash noticed this and put is arms around Serena's waist to prevent her from falling over. Then everyone except the newly formed couple noticed something just above the couple. Ash and looked at the group and saw their mothers and bonnie giggling and Clement and Mayer were just speechless. The couple looked up and thanks to the light of the stone which was still glowing they saw that Charieus was holding a mistletoe above them.

" **I guess you two know what this means"** , said Charieus who was smirking evilly.

Serena blushed furiously and Ash was blushing too but know that Charieus meant no harm and was actually urging them on to not to be shy about their feelings for each other. He just shrugged it off and looked Serena in her ocean blue eyes.

"Might as well get this over with don't you think?"

"Well if you are fine with it I guess there is no reason, not to do it".

Ash just put his arms around her waist as Serena put her arms around his neck and then they inched closer and closer until their lips met. The shared their first passionate kiss and then after five seconds that parted and smiled. They knew they could do it longer but they knew the others where starring at them. Just then the stone started to pulse dark blue instead of dark purple and both Ash and Serena saw the shape of the stone that looked like smooth oval stone turn into a heart shape while maintaining most of its colour except having some blue lightning bolts in it. They now looked at the dragon and thanks to the brighter light everyone now could see how the dragon looked like. Charieus was mostly coloured in a pitch black colour, only around his eyes, his two horns that where on the back of his head pointing backwards (kinda like the way Charizard has but even flatter), the upper part of his claws and the tip of his tail were silver coloured. He was the size of Palkia with a tail that could reach the back of his head if he curled it backwards, he stood on 2 legs and had 2 arms that had some scary looking claws attached to it. He also had a 3 meter long neck and on his back he had 2 big wings that were also pitch black but had a dark purple lightning bolt design on it. Also you could see he had crimson read eyes that currently had one emotion in it, happiness.

" **Well one more thing. Serena do you currently have a spare Pokéball on you?"**

"Euhm not at the moment".

"Well here Serena take this one I still have an empty one, take it."

Serena took it, but was confused why Charieus would ask for it.

" **I see you don't get see the reason I asked, well give me it for a moment."**

Serena gave Charieus the Pokéball and started to glow purple. He was putting some of his dark aura into the ball and the ball was changing colour. Now the top part wasn't red anymore but black with blue lightning bolts on it. The bottom part was still the same. Charieus gave the ball back to Serena who along with the rest of the group was awed by the new colour.

"So what did you do Charieus?", asked Ash.

" **Well a normal pokéball can't contain me, so I put some of my power in to the ball and it now is a Chaos ball. The only thing that might hold me if Serena wants me in her team that is."**

Everyone just starred at Charieus with their eyes wide open.

"Well Serena do you want Charieus as your Pokémon or not?", asked Ash.

"By why don't you pick him as yours Ash, you are far more qualified and experienced to handle a Pokémon of that calibre?"

"Didn't you listen what I said a moment ago, Charieus won't be able to fully bond with me and I got Arceus' hidden message. He wanted the girl that I wanted to share the rest of my live with to take care of Charieus. And I chose you so that means you have the right to have Charieus as your very own Legendary in your team. Who do you think was watching over us and made sure we found our Pokémon every time Team Rocket manged to get away. And who do you think learned me everything I know about aura. Well Charieus just did all of that. I know it would be taking so used to but given the chance why take it, it is once in a lifetime opportunity so why not take it."

"Well if you put it that way why not, he might be a great help in the future".

" **Well then I'm ready when you are".**

"Okay then here goes nothing."

Serena threw the chaos ball towards Charieus and he just stood there waiting it to hit him. When it hit him he was sucked into it and the ball fell into the snow wobbling and beeping this continued for a few seconds until a ping was heard.

"Well Serena you just caught yourself a Legendary"

"Guess you're right Ashy"

Normally Ash hated nicknames but he knew Serena only said it because she really loves him so he didn't mind.

"Well now that is settled I guess it is late enough I'm getting sleepy".

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clement yawned at the same time.

"Well Clement and Bonnie lets go home and get some sleep."

"Sure dad, come on Bonnie".

"okay", was the only thing she could say because her adrenaline has stopped working and it was very late so it was only normal that she would be this tired.

Mayer and the siblings went back to Lumiose while Delia, Grace, Delphox, Greninja, Pikachu, Ash and Serena went inside to prepare to go to bed. Everyone slept well that night.

Well I'm going to end the chapter here but I will continue where I left off so the next chapter will start at the day after Christmas. And they won't resume their travel just yet they are going to spend some more time with their families until after New Year's Eve. Well I hoped you like this chapter as I put a lot of effort into it. Well like usual there may be some grammatical errors but please don't judge the story to hard just because of the grammar mistakes. I'm trying to keep the errors out of it but I'm just a human so I make mistakes. Again sorry I couldn't get it uploaded before Christmas but I still wish everyone the best and have a great New Year's Eve.

As always let me know what parts could use some work and what you like in the review and if you really want to tell me something with quite some comment then please use a pm, I would appreciate that a lot. Will be seeing you soon with the next chapter so, be a bit patient and you will be rewarded for it. 

Best wishes from Pokeaddict1995


End file.
